


First Words

by SophiaThePixelGarden



Category: Free!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, My First Fanfic, Party, drunk!rin, literally what do i tag, maybe???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 00:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2408933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaThePixelGarden/pseuds/SophiaThePixelGarden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa invites Haruka and Makoto to a party.<br/>Chaos and something else ensues.</p><p>(nagirei and sourin are only briefly mentioned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Words

**Author's Note:**

> first time writer posting. i feel super nervous about this!! ＼(^▽^✿)ノ

"Why would I bother to go to, what is going to be, an extremely crowded place filled with people I don't know?"

"Haruka! Come on, everyone else is going!"

"I really don't care who is going. It will be filled with people I don't know, so I am definitely not going."

"But Makoto is going!"

"...He is?"

"Well, if you go he probably will. Think about it, a crowded party where he could blend in and stay with you. I bet he's not going to pass up the chance to get into your pants."

"NAGISA."

The swim club had just finished its meeting and, by some coincidence, Haruka and Nagisa were still getting changed. Though Haruka suspected Nagisa of staying behind on purpose, just to try to talk him into this weird party. Some guy in their school that Nagisa loosely knew was having it, and Haruka wanted no part in it.

Nagisa giggled. "You know it's true!"

Haruka groaned before stepping out of the change rooms, leaving Nagisa behind. He barely had enough time to bite his tongue to stop himself from taunting Nagisa about his obvious thing for Rei. Walking out, he saw Makoto waiting by the doorway, patient as ever, oblivious to the conversation that had just taken place.

Nagisa was wrong, Haruka thought. It was a mistake to have told him about Haruka's...not-so-heterosexual crush on Makoto.

But Haruka was certain that Makoto would never feel the same. Why would he?

Haruka hated himself for shutting his feelings off, but he would have hated himself a whole lot more if he dared to hope for something more than friendship.

"Ready?" Makoto asked, with that beautiful grin encompassing his face.

Haruka said nothing.

 

The next day was a school day, so Makoto continued the usual morning routine. Once he had FINALLY gotten Haruka out of the bathtub, they went on their usual walking route. Haruka was comfortable walking in silence, but the gentle giant next to him had something on his mind.

"Nagisa is trying to convince me to go to this party," Makoto stated. Haruka pretended to not hear him.

"He told me you would be going," he continued.

"I'm not," Haruka said, a little too quickly.

Makoto chuckled. "I kind of figured that," he admitted.

A few more minutes of walking went on in quiet, both boys deep in thought, until Haruka stopped.

Makoto stopped with him. "What is it?"

"Do you want to go?" Haruka asked.

"Eeh?"

Haruka looked at the clouds above them for a moment before staring back at Makoto.

"We could go, if you really wanted to. If we go and it’s...boring... we could just leave."

Makoto stood for a moment, stunned. "Really?"

Haruka dug his nails into his hand. "Really."

 

Makoto was worried that Haruka wouldn’t show up, so he personally made sure to pick him up. Half an hour before the looming party, he showed up at his best friend’s door, dressed up in his casual clothes. He felt a little nervous, like there was a sense of urgency in the air. He shook it off before knocking on the door.

As expected, no one answered. Makoto opened the door and walked in, like he did every morning, but it felt different. It was 6 at night, for one thing. Makoto felt...tingly.

He lightly knocked on the bathroom door before coming in. He was slightly surprised to see Haruka in the bath tub.

“Haru?”

Haruka had his knees drawn to his chin and was drawing patterns in the water.  
Makoto smiled at him until he leaned down, offering his hand.

Haruka looked up for a moment before gripping Makoto’s hand. However, unlike the many, many times they had intertwined fingers before, Haruka paused for a moment and looked up at Makoto’s swirling green eyes, deep in thought. For a few seconds, they silently exchanged thoughts between each other.

Makoto frowned and his face flashed a look of concern.

“Haruka, we really don’t have to go if you don’t want to. We could stay home and play  
video games or something.”

Haruka’s resolve wavered. It would be so much easier to stay home with Makoto in a comforting setting, one which they were both used to. They could do normal stuff, things that wouldn’t be _– okay –_ scary. But...

Haruka knew that if they did what they did every other night, nothing else would happen. Haruka would silently pray for Makoto to take a hint and do something. But of course he wouldn’t because, again, why would he?

“No,” Haruka replied, “It’s fine. We’ll go.”

He squeezed his best friend’s hand and stood up.

 

Forty five minutes later, Haruka and Makoto in a car with Nagisa and Rei, outside what looked like a mansion.

“Nagisa, I don’t understand why we purposely got here late,” Rei sighed.

“It’s called being fashionably late, Rei.”

“I don’t care how fashionable it is. Now we have to park at least a block away,” Rei groaned. He was right – there were cars up and down the street. There was absolutely nowhere to park.

Nagisa opened the doors. “Makoto and Haru can get out. Rei, you have to stay with me.”  
Makoto got out, motioning for Haruka to do the same while Rei let out sounds of protest. Makoto and Haruka closed the doors, watching Nagisa and Rei drive off.

Makoto laughed, turning to Haruka.

“Shall we go inside?” he asked.

Haruka nodded. They followed the crowd of people walking into the house.

 

It was not an exaggeration to say the place was huge. The pair walked into the living room that was positively bursting at the seams with people. A spiral staircase led upstairs while a door on the left was open to the kitchen. Makoto gently gripped Haruka’s arm and led him there.

Internally, Haruka was slightly panicking. There were so many people, a lot of whom he didn’t know. Everyone was moving and the crowd kept surging. It made Haruka feel like he was caught in an unrelenting tidal wave.

At least Makoto refused to let go of him.

The two finally got through to the kitchen. It was more open, and there were less people. Makoto turned back to Haruka and softly smiled.

It made Haruka feel a bit funny, like something had clicked in his chest. They went over to the corner and Makoto started to initiate conversation.

“This place is a lot more crowded than I thought it would be,” Makoto admitted. He then eyed the empty cans of beer, left out all over the kitchen counters.

“I guess the alcohol accounts for the noisiness,” Haruka commented. He looked at Makoto’s hand, innocently resting on the counter next to him. Maybe a lack of physical contact is stopping Makoto, Haruka thought, if only I could just reach out and...

“Makotooo!” Suddenly, an overbearing and obviously drunk Rin came out of nowhere, sifting through the crowd and making his way to Makoto and Haruka.

“Oh maaan! Look at you guys...” Rin’s eyes were glassy. Before Makoto could respond, Rin greeted him with a hug that turned into more of a tackle.

Haruka watched, somewhat horrified, as Rin wedged himself between Haruka and Makoto. Makoto hadn’t said a word, though he looked more than a little uncomfortable at Rin’s contact.

“Hi, Rin,” Makoto said, politely.

Rin laughed, loud and obnoxious. He wrapped his arms around Makoto’s shoulders and buried his head into Makoto’s neck. Almost as if remembering where he was, he quickly got his head out and turned around to Haruka, a sultry look on his face.

“The guy who threw this party – argh, I forget his name – anyway, there’s a pool in the backyard.” Rin shot a pointed look at Haruka, as if to say, _Go away. Now is play time for grown ups._

Haruka looked at Rin in shock. He barely heard Makoto in the background: “It’s okay if you want to go, Haruka. We can meet up later, if you want.” He watched as one of Rin’s arms started to snake down Makoto, starting at his neck, tracing his spine, down to his-

 

“Rin!”

Haruka had never thought he would see the day when he would be glad to hear Sousuke’s voice.

The dark-haired man walked into the kitchen and immediately spotted Rin clinging onto Makoto. He squeezed through the various cliques to get to the trio.

“Hey Makoto,” Sousuke greeted. His eyes locked with Haruka’s. “Haruka.”

He then pulled Rin’s arms off Makoto and picked him up in a fireman’s carry, throwing him over his shoulder.

“Sorry about this. He lost a big race recently, so he got kind of drunk.”

Makoto laughed and said it was okay. Sousuke smiled, turned around and walked out the doorframe, holding a kicking and whining Rin.

Makoto chuckled and met eyes with Haruka. He looked stern and upset.

“What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, reaching his arm out to put a hand on his shoulder.

 _Dammit, has Makoto always been this amorous?_ Haruka thought. _Have I just not noticed?_

Haruka quickly wrapped his hand around Makoto’s wrist. “Let’s go,” he said, tugging on his arm.

 

They made their way back to the living room, up the stairs and stumbled through the people-ridden halls. They found an empty room at the end of the hall, went inside and locked the door.

“Haru?” Makoto questioned before sitting down on the bed. He patted the space next to him.

“Did you want to...talk?” Makoto continued.

Haruka took a deep breath and turned around to face Makoto before he sat down on the bed beside him.

“Y-Yes,” Haruka mumbled, fiddling with his hands. “But I’m not...good at talking. So I’m worried that I’ll say something and it will come out all wrong.”

Makoto was silent, and Haruka was scared to look up. A gentle palm rested on his shaking hands, startling him.

“It’s okay,” Makoto breathed. “As long as you’re looking at me, I’ll understand.” He picked up Haruka’s limp hands, warming them in his own. Haruka met Makoto’s eyes. “I promise.”

Haruka’s eyes dimmed for a moment, before sparkling and bursting into a firework of color. He felt tears well up and sting his eyes as he refused to let go of Makoto’s warm, comforting hands. He held his grip on them still as he crashed into Makoto’s shoulder, crying.

“I’m s-so, sorry,” Haruka sobbed. Makoto was shocked – he hadn’t seen Haruka cry for years, and it made his heart ache. Haruka removed one hand to wipe at his face.

“Haruka, why are you sorry? You haven’t done anything wrong,” Makoto comforted, desperately trying to make his friend feel better.

“I’m s-so stupid!” Haruka confessed. Makoto released their hands and started running his hands all over Haruka, smoothing down his shirt, stroking his hair, lightly brushing his cheek.

“Haruka,” Makoto said, searching his friend’s eyes. “Please tell me.”

Haruka met Makoto’s eyes. It was at that moment he decided to abandon the use of words.

His hands lightly cupped Makoto’s cheeks and slunk behind his head, gripping his hair.

Haruka crawled up on the bed and leaned in. His mouth clashed with his best friend’s. Makoto reeled back for a moment.

It was the longest, most uncertain moment of Haruka’s life. _Have I made a mistake? Should I just run out the door, right now?_

These thoughts flashed like lightning through his head. He disconnected their lips and looked at Makoto, about to apologize and run. But he was surprised to see Makoto smiling through his eyes brimming with tears.

“H-Haru-ka,” he hiccupped.

They both leaned back in. Haruka ran his slender fingers through Makoto’s hair.

The pair rolled over, now with Makoto on top on Haruka. Makoto’s hands ran along Haruka’s hips until they started to crawl under his shirt.

Haruka gasped at the sudden intrusion, causing Makoto to pause. He sat up on top of Haruka and looked at him, seriousness prominent in his eyes.

Makoto started laughing. He felt light-headed, like he was in a dream. His laughter turned into crying. He brought his hand up to his mouth, drying his eyes.

“I can’t believe you really...” Makoto started “Do you really like me...like that?”

“Oh god, you have no idea,” Haruka replied, breathless.

“I don't want this to start in some stranger’s house,” Makoto admitted.

“But you still want it to start?” Haruka asked, tentatively.

“Yes. Yes, yes, I’ve always wanted this to start. I never want it to end. Yes.”

Haruka smiled.

 

A few minutes later, Haruka and Makoto were walking down the crowded staircase, holding hands. They made their way through the throngs of people when Makoto spotted Rei and Nagisa. Pulling Haruka’s hand, he led him over. As the two started to approach them, they heard an interesting snippet of conversation.

“Nagisa, all I’m saying is that it was a really small space.”

“No it wasn’t! You’re just being picky, there was nothing wrong with the car.”

“You’re shorter than me, so it doesn’t matter for you! It was kind of uncomfortable. Your bedroom was much-”

Rei was interrupted mid-sentence by a tap on his shoulder. He quickly spun around to see Makoto and Haruka.

“Oh! Where have you two been?” Rei spluttered a little too quickly. He felt his face go red.

Makoto smiled, coyly. “Where have you two been? Or, should I ask, what have you two been doing?”

Nagisa groaned. “Rei! You were supposed to keep this a secret!”

Makoto turned to face Haruka. They searched each other’s eyes and laughed, together.

“Come on, guys,” Makoto said, picking up Haruka’s hand once more. “Let’s enjoy this party!”


End file.
